The Anguished One
The Anguished One (true name "Alcor") was a contestant in Season 8 of the Survival Games and Season 3 of the Ultimate Survival Games. He placed 4th and 19th repectively. He also returned working for Kirbamus in Ultimate Survival Games 4. In The Games Survival Games 8 In SG8, the Anguished One quickly became attached to Tifa. He established a treaty with her, and dubbed her "the Shining One." In the training room, the Anguished One created an alliance with Simon Blackquill. Throughout the games, the Anguished One and Simon had a fierce rivalry with Black Bomber. In their first encounter, Black Bomber was forced to retreat. Their second encounter ended in a stand-still. The third encounter also ended in Black Bomber fleeing, very injured this time. Their fourth and final encounter ended with the death of Simon. After Simon's death, the Anguished One's body was briefly possessed by his master, Polaris. Polaris wished to discuss something unknown with Kirbamus. However, Polaris could not find Kirbamus, and so he gave up the Anguished One's body, but he stated he would return into it whenever Kirbamus would be around. The fact that Polaris would continue using him to further selfish goals and the grief of Simon's death was too much for the Anguished One. He took his own life as his first act of rebellion against Polaris. He came in 4th Place. Ultimate Survival Games 2 In USG2, the Anguished One was mentioned as Hibiki Kuze's motivation for joining the games, as they had become close while overthrowing Polaris together. At some point before the games, Anguished One had replaced Polaris. Ultimate Survival Games 3Category:Tributes In USG3, the Anguished One spent his time in the training room attempting to build a large alliance, which reached 8 tributes. However, after giving leadership of the group to Hibiki, the Anguished One was pulled from the competition. He came in 19th place. Ultimate Survival Games 4 In USG4, the Anguished One had been recruited by Kirbamus to assist with the games under a deal saying that Simon would be completely protected if he did so. He revealed his purpose in the games was to chain two tributes together per day. On the first day, he chained together Noel and Lambda, and later showed disappointment when Noel angrily headed her own way. He later appeared and killed Naruto by blowing up his head, due to Naruto's inactivity. The Anguished One then found Lambda and Chuck, and offered to take them to Noel if they demonstrated the strength of their wills to him. He was surprised at both of their power, but especially Lambda. He led Lambda to Noel, and had a conversation about partnerships with her along the way. He faded away as the girls reunited. On Day 2, he chained together Marth and Pac-Man. He later appeared once again in a cook-off against Billy, which he lost due to serving fried human brain chunks. He then killed Red for Kirbamus, and was given a flattened penny as a reward. He later appeared once more after the games had ended. He revived Lambda and offered a partnership to her, which she accepted. He then left with her. Ultimate Survival Games 5 In USG5, the Anguished One made a couple brief appearances. He was first called by Kirbamus (who referred to him as "Ang") to activate security protocols for the Kirbamus Cruiser's H-Deck. The Anguished One did as he was told. He was then approached by Lambda-11, who he advised to be wary of potential traitors on board the cruiser. The Anguished One then assisted in uploading his new Nicaea β app to Lambda. The Anguished One was later seen in an escape ship alongside all others survivors of the cruiser's crash. Nicknames The Anguished One had many nicknames for those in the arena. Some of which are: -Shining One (Tifa & Hibiki) -Loud One (Black Bomber) -Fine One (A Kirbamus Doll) -Garden One (A girl in the garden) -Anguished One (Himself) Killed Victims -Himself (SG8) -Polaris (Hibiki's backstory shows that he and the Anguished One had killed Polaris at some point between SG8 and USG2) -Naruto (USG4) -Red (USG4) Category:Season 8 Category:Ultimate Destiny 3